With Out You
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: Finished In anticipation of a turn around dance, Gordo admits his atraction to Kate, Miranda realizes she loves him, and he finds that some times love isn't found but it finds you. MG Finished
1. Damn Game

"So, which would it be?" Miranda asked Gordo as they sat down at there usual spot under a tree during lunch.

"Neither." Miranda's look made him elaborate.

"It's just not very likely that I would ever be faced with a situation where I either had to kiss Ethan Craft or Larry Tudgemen" he said bluntly. It was there junior year of high school, and with Lizzie hanging out with the popular crowd more and more, there was a lot of time for Miranda and Gordo to hang out alone.

Though Lizzie was great, her separation brought Gordo and Miranda closer together, they could talk about pretty much anything, which they did. That though often led to conversations like the one in process.

"Well I know 'that' but you could still answer."

"Yeah I could, but then I'd have to actually 'think' about it and I'm 'really' trying not to" he said disgusted.

"Okay. Hey I have an idea"

"You get an idea?" Gordo teased

"Very funny, and yes, I do. Lets play that game where one of us asks the other questions and the one being asked has to respond quickly with out thinking about it." She said all excited.

"Miranda does that even work?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, now clear your mind, is it clear?"

"Well it 'was'." he responded

"Okay lets see, who's better Spiderman or Superman?"

"Superman"

"Which do you prefer pizza or pasta?"

"Pasta"

"Who's more talented Christina Aguilera or Britany Spears?"

"Christina"

"Who's your best friend me or Lizzie?"

"You"

            "Aw really? You're mine too!"

            "Yeah thanks Miranda, but we knew that." he said sarcastically with a grin.

            Miranda glared back at him with a grin of her own. "Back to the game, what's more important brains or beauty?"

            "Brains"

            "Do looks matter yes or no?"

            "Yes" (A/N: Okay I know its Gordo, but he is a guy, and I'm not saying that looks are everything but she shouldn't be a total dog.)

            "Who would you rather kiss, Lizzie or Kate?"

            "Kate" he said before he could stop himself. "I mean…uh…well.."

            "Oh my gosh! Really!?!"  she gasped. Hoping she looked at least some what excited.

            "Okay, yeah. It's just…well…I mean I went out with Lizzie a while back and there was nothing there but friendship and I know Kate and I were friends before too, but there could be something there."

Miranda tried to keep her face neutral but didn't fully succeed. Luckily Gordo misinterpreted her uncertain look, "And I know she's not your favorite person in the world but she's not a bad person, and she's smart underneath all that hairspray. Plus you have to admit she is pretty."

            "You're right," she said with a smile, "and well I'm not sure it'll count for much but I'll put in a good word for ya'"

            "Thanks 'Rand it means a lot to me, and could you not tell any one that I like her. You know, it's just not something I want getting out."

            "Sure thing." Just then the bell to go back to class went off.

            Sitting on her bed late that afternoon Miranda decided to write in her journal:

   **_Dear Diary  Journal, _**

****

**_I don't even know why I'm writing in here when Gordo got this for me it was intended as a joke, but now I guess I really need to figure out what's wrong with me. Well I guess since you're a book and don't know what's going on; I'll fill you in a bit._**

****

**_Lizzie, Gordo, and I were best friends, since, well forever. Before middle school Kate was also one of our best friends, and then she got popular and deserted us. _**

****

**_During Middle School, Gordo developed a crush on Lizzie. Eventually they went out but decided they were better off as friends. Somewhere along the line Kate turned around a bit and became friends with Lizzie again. Now I don't hold much against Kate now, but well I guess our friendship just isn't there any more._**

****

**_Lizzie, while still our friend, is sorta popular now. So that changes things. Not that Lizzie's a bad person or friend, 'cause she's cool it's just we've drifted a bit, especially since she started dating Danny Kessler. _**

****

**_In a way this whole friendship-rearrangement-thingy was good. It helped Gordo and I get closer together. We were always best friends, there's no doubt about that, but now I guess we can really tell each other everything. At least that's what I thought, until Gordo mentioned he likes Kate. _**

****

**_Now I know this shouldn't bother me, and it doesn't, but then why did I feel hurt when he told me? I don't have a problem with Kate any more, yet all I could think about was hurting her… but for what? Gordo doesn't belong to me, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything we're just friends right?_**

****

**_J: Sure that's what they all say._**

****

**_All I know is that I spent all day trying to avoid both Kate and Gordo for no good reason, plus to make matters worse I promised him I'd help hook them up! Why did I have to go and do that? _**

****

**_J: Because Miranda he's your friend!!_**

****

**_Gah! I'm really going crazy aren't I? I mean I'm having a conversation with a book, and as if it's not bad enough, I'm having it answer me! Okay so I'm writing in the responses but still._**

****

**_J: Well if you're not gonna talk to Gordo… _**

****

**_Fine as I was saying I avoided them all day and now I feel guilty, I mean it's not there fault that I feel like this, right?_**

****

**_J: Right_**

****

**_So now I guess I should just be happy that Gordo may have found someone and help him out. That's what a friend should do, and it's not like he likes me._**

****

**_Okay so first thing tomorrow I'll talk to Kate…wish me luck!_**

****

**_J: Good Luck!_**

****

**_Thanks. Till next time_**

Miranda closed the journal feeling oddly relieved, some how writing in that thing really seemed to help, so maybe Gordo and Kate would get together, she was fine with it, right?

  
Tell me what ya' think! 

Jenny's Page

Next 


	2. The Call

DISCLAIMER: I Own nothing...Yes I do wish I did, but I don't...yet  
  
A/N: Thanks Black Knight 03! Crap I didn't ad a DIS. Or my thanks! gasp I know oh well thanks so much for the help on this! Luv Ya'! (in a totally non-freaky sort of way!)  
  
"BZZZZZZZ!!!!" The juke box shaped alarm clock, in Miranda's room went off loudly.  
  
"Mughhhhh" she mumbled as she thrashed her arm about trying to shut it off. Finally she hit the 'snooze' button and it quit buzzing.  
  
"BZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!" the alarm went off again a few minuets later.  
  
"Saturday, no school!" Miranda mumbled pissed off, as she fumbled for the off button, and then threw the clock to other side of her room, once it shut up.  
  
"Miranda! Phone!" Mrs. Sanchez called out about a half hour later.  
  
"This 'better' be good" she mumbled agitated expecting Gordo at the other end of the line, "Kay! Thanks Mom I got it!" Miranda called back once she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Yes Gordo?" she asked into the phone.  
  
"Um, Miranda? Hi. Sorry I'm not Gordo." said the voice a bit unsurely. Miranda's eyes widened, why would she be calling me? And now?  
  
"Um, hey Kate. Sorry. Umm is there something you needed?" she asked awkwardly, this was the first time her and Kate had spoken on the phone since sixth grade.  
  
"Well, yeah sorta, I know we're not that close but well, I'm in a bind and I was wondering if you could help?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Um, yeah sure. If I can, I'll try. What is it?" Why am I agreeing to this? she thought immediately after, Right must help Gordo!  
  
"Well I'm in charge of the dance and well, I was wondering if you could help with the decorations? The school has a pretty small budget this year, and I don't want a 'Spring Fling' repeat, but I do want it to look nice, and since you're creative I thought maybe you wouldn't mind helping? Please?" she asked, sincerely.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Miranda replied, she knew she might be agreeing to something she would later regret, but she couldn't help but believe Kate.  
  
"Really? Um we're sorta pressed for time and, we still need a theme and stuff, so why don't you come over, say about noon-ish? We can grab a bite over here while we work if ya' want?" she said relieved.  
  
"Kay, so see ya then?"  
  
"Yeah, bye... oh and Sanchez? Thanks." She said sincerely.  
  
"Your welcome. Bye." She said hanging up. So maybe by helping Gordo, she could re-establish her friendship with Kate. Okay maybe not that far, but they could at least help each other out, for old times sake right?  
  
===  
  
Miranda and Kate sat in the Saunders living room discussing the dance. They'd already shot down about ten ideas, all the good ones were expensive and the ones within budget, sucked.  
  
"Ah, this isn't working, we need something original, and we need something we can afford." Kate wined frustrated at the fact that after two hours, a pizza, two bags of chips, and a few sodas, they were no where near finding a suitable theme for the dance.  
  
"Cards!" Miranda exclaimed seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Cards?" Kate asked bewildered, eyeing Miranda as if she'd sprouted an extra head.  
  
"Yeah the theme could be a deck of cards. Think about it; it's original, it's inexpensive, and we could get all the students involved." she proclaimed, excited.  
  
"Um, I get the original, but inexpensive? And how will we get the students involved?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Okay well, the decorations, we could make a lot of them our selves, we could go to like the 'dollar store' and get some decks of cards and other red and black stuff, to use for the decorations. And to enhance the theme we could write the title of a card on each ticket (2 hearts), and have students dress according to there card. That way we don't spend too much but it still looks like we did because every one will be dressed like cards!" She said in rush overcome by excitement.  
  
"Sanchez," Kate practically sneered, "I love it!" she exclaimed switching to a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, this could really work, it's original, won't cost much if we do the decorations ourselves, and if everyone else dresses up then we won't have to do too much work to pull it off ." she said obviously thinking the idea through in her head.  
  
"Okay well it would take work to do this, we can make a lot of the stuff, and if you want I could come up with a few sketches for decorations, but we're going to need help putting it up and maybe making some of it."  
  
"Well Lizzie said she'd help set up. And I'm sure she'll get Danny to do so as well, and I could probably get Ethan, to help too, so that's already five of us,"  
  
"Oh and I could get Gordo," Miranda cut in.  
  
"Okay, cool. So that's six, it should be enough to set up, and make the decorations, do you think we should, figure out what we want first, or should we go see what we can find?"  
  
"Um, we should figure out what we want and need. Then we should go buy the stuff to make it. We don't have to have the specifics, but a general idea then just work with what we can get." Miranda said, already writing down places they should go to find stuff.  
  
They spent hours working on ideas, for decorations, and places they could go to find stuff they needed. The decided they'd ransack there houses for old stuff they could use, they planed on reusing the Valentines dace decorations; they could use some hearts, and convert others into spades.  
  
After they had most of that figured out they started talking randomly about school, then eventually that led to boys.  
  
"So, Miranda, do you have a boyfriend?" Kate asked with a smirk.  
  
"Na, not at the moment" Miranda replied trying to flip the conversation over to Gordo. "How about you?"  
  
"Not officially." Miranda's heart sank, she sorta had a boy friend, how could she sell Gordo to her now? Oh well she had to try, right?  
  
"That's cool, um Kate?" Miranda asked uncertainly I can't believe I'm doing this she thought.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked grabbing for another chip.  
  
"What do you think of Gordo?" Okay, I did it  
  
"Gordo? Well he's cute, I guess, in a smart sorta way, why do you ask?" She aid raising an eye brow, "You like him!" she exclaimed the thought suddenly hitting her.  
  
"Wh...What no, no I don't I was just wondering if you'd ever consider going out with him like to the dance, of whatever." she blurted out. Smooth, Sanchez, smooth, she thought sarcastically.  
  
"Um, I never really thought of it, but I guess I would if I weren't already going with Ethan, why do you ask?" Miranda rushed to find an excuse.  
  
"Uh... no reason really, just wondering if girls thought he was attractive enough to ask to the dance, you know just looking out for my best friend." Miranda said hoping she sounded convincing.  
  
"Oh, like I said he's cute enough, and he's nice. So I don't see a problem with him finding a date, but if you're so worried why don't you just ask him your self?" Kate asked seemingly oblivious to the intended yenta-ing.  
  
"Oh, naw. I wouldn't want him to think I don't trust he could get a date." Miranda said trying to add credibility to her story.  
  
"Good idea, guys are weird like that. You try to do them a favor and it'll blow up in your face"  
  
Both girls laughed and did some more guy bashing, until, it was time for Miranda to go home. They agreed to get together later on in the week to go shopping for dance, decorations. Somehow, in that day, they became much closer than they had been. There friendship still wasn't fully mended, but they could freely discus clothes and boys...well most boys any ways.  
  
A/N: Hey flame or review it's up to you! OH and visit my site if ya want to see sketches for this fic...the site isn't really dune yet but it's still got my fics and some of my pics ! won't sow link here but i'll try to get it on my profile, i think it's there as my home page!


	3. Go with me

Dis: Nope I don't own L McG, yet.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks Black Knight 03 for the beta-ing! Oh yeah and Yuck! NO! Superman is now, always has been and always will be the BEST! At least he was smart enough not to get bitten by some radio active bug! (lol, sorry to all ya' Spidy fans, but as you can see I LOVE SUPERMAN!)  
  
Sunday afternoon Miranda was over at Gordo's house and was seated on the floor of his bedroom building a "house" out of his CD boxes. Gordo sat in his desk chair trying desperately to get her attention. "Miranda?" Gordo asks impatiently. "Miranda!?!" he finally yelled after getting no reply. "Huh? Oh sorry Gordo what did you say?" she asked snapping out of her day dream and almost knocking over the CD house. "What happened with Kate?" Gordo asked for what seemed the thousandth time. "Oh, not much we just ya' know talked" How could she tell him that Kate had a date? "You talked? Could you be any more vague?" Gordo asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow, obviously waiting for details. Miranda took a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing' she thought to herself, "Okay Gordo, we did talk about you, and she said you were a nice guy, and that she would consider you for a date to the dance" Gordo's face visibly lit up only making Miranda dread what she was about to say even more, "She said she'd consider you..., if she weren't already going to that dance with Ethan...which she is" Miranda said quietly looking down, unable to bear the disappointment surely evident on her best friend¡'s face. "Oh, yeah...um it was a long shot any way. I guess I just won't be going to the dance." Gordo said. "What!?!" Miranda gasped her head snapping up. "What do you mean you're not going?" She questioned truly shocked. "Well it's not like any one would ask me any way." he said simply looking at his hands trying to avoid eye contact. 'Damn it Gordo! I'd ask you!' "Um... do you want to go with me?" Miranda blurted out. 'Where did that come from? Damn it Miranda!' She mentally scolded herself. Gordo did a stunning fish impersonation before answering "Um, Miranda you can ask who ever you want, I don't want your pity..."  
"Pity?" Miranda cut him off "Gordo, I did ask who I wanted." he raised an eye brow at this, "You're my best friend, Gordo. What better person to go to the dance with? If you don't want to ..."  
"Okay" he cut her off.  
"What?"  
"Okay let's go." Gordo said with a genuine smile.  
"Really?" she jumped up from her seat on the floor.  
Gordo chuckled at her enthusiasm 'some things never change' he thought as he watched her.  
"Yay!" She squealed and hugged Gordo.  
"Ahh, I have to breath!" he scolded her good naturedly chuckling.  
"Sorry, this is going to be so fun" Gordo smiled at her enthusiasm, maybe he could have a good time without Kate right?  
  
"Hey Rand I got the tickets" Gordo said as he walked up to her yard. She'd missed school because of the dance preparations, and since today was the first day the tickets would be sold Gordo volunteered to buy them during school. Though he hadn't told her that Larry (who was selling them) let him have first pick of the tickets right before they went on sale, he wasn't supposed to but he owed Gordo a favor. Now he held the tickets up for Miranda to see deliberately covering the part indicating the card to which they corresponded.  
"Yay, did we get some good ones?" she asked curiously, referring to the card they were to dress as.  
"Naw, not really." he said trying his hardest to keep a mildly dejected face.  
"Let me see." Miranda made to grab the tickets but Gordo quickly held them out of her reach, Gordo chuckled at her attempts, and completely taking advantage of his growth spurt he kept the tickets just beyond her grasp.  
"Gordo! Come on!" Miranda pouted trying her best to look cute.  
"Sorry, I just don't think that's a good idea, Miranda you know how you get and I really don't think you'll be able to keep from going psycho once you see the tickets." he said while she tried in vain to get the tickets.  
So Miranda was forced to use her last resort, she tickled him.  
"Miranda...stop...Mir...an...da...gah...here" he said between hysterics finally giving in.  
"Thank you." She looked at the ticket, then inevitably let out a shriek "Were king and queen of spades!?!?!"  
"See I told you you'd go psycho" he said with a smirk. He loved making her happy, but he loved teasing her even more.  
"Ah, shut up!" she said once again starting to tickle him, if he was going to tease her, then he had to pay.  
They spent most of the afternoon like that...just playing around.  
"So do you know what you're going to wear?" Miranda asked once they were both exhausted.  
"I just got the tickets, today."  
"So? Hey why don't we do like a retro thing?"  
Gordo raised an eyebrow, at this "What like the rat pack dance?"  
"No, well sort of, like hold on, let me get my sketch book." She ran inside then came back out with something Gordo knew all too well, her beat up old sketch book. That thing was heavier and thicker than any one of his school books, and that was saying a lot.  
She opened it to a blank page and started sketching away quickly coming up with a full diagram of both of there outfits.  
"Okay now, how are we going to find clothes like that?" Gordo asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Well yours is easy enough you can get yours from that store where you got the retro clothing. All you need is black on black, and the tie has to be white then we can paint the K and the spade on it. The shoes you have, as well as the black fedora, and we need a white feather and we paint the same thing on it." He smiled at the fact that she said all of that in one breath.  
"And yours?"  
"Well I have the gloves, and I have some dresses I could take apart and put back together to make that one, and I'll just draw the Q and the spade on it as well."  
She smiled knowing that she had thought of everything.  
"Okay, that sounds good, we'll be the best dressed there."  
"What's that? Gordo caring about his appearance?" she mocked him and faked a gasp.  
"Well it takes time and effort to look this good all the time and play it off."  
"Shut up!" she laughed playfully back handing him.  
  
A/N: feel free to comment, it's all greatly appreciated.  
  



	4. Kate's POV

Dis: So you see I was playing poker with the big head people at Disney and all the other losers that owned L McG, then being the awesome poker player that I am I won L McG from them, so now it is mine and I can do any thing I want with them! That's my story and I'm sticking to it officer.

Fuzz: then why is it that you are the only one with any recollection of this incident?

Me: Simple they were all drunk!

Fuzz: And you weren't?

Me: Nope! I'm not old enough to drink in TX yet.

Fuzz: But you can gamble? Nice try.

Me: pouts I claim the fifth!

A/N: Thanx Black Knight 03 for betaing! And all of my reviewers, y'all are so sweet!

Kate's POV

I can't believe this is real, Miranda and I are 'hanging out' well sure it's just because of the dance but she's not so bad. Truth be told, she saved my butt on her dance idea. I would have never thought about a card themed dance. It's very 'Alice in Wonderland' but in a cool way.

I guess it pays off to get someone who's, well, weird, if you want to do something original. Damn I'm late! I have to be at Miranda's like know!

Wow this place looks just like it did when we were little; it always did look a lot homier than my house.

"Hey Kate" Miranda said as she opened the door. "Come in I have the list of the places and of all of the stuff in my room if you want to come up?"

"Sure" it had changed on the inside but the feeling was still there. As I followed Miranda into her room, it was like nothing I'd ever seen but yet, some how it suite her.

"Miranda!" Mrs. Sanchez called her down.

"I'll be right back" she said walking out, I started to take a closer look at her room.

Every thing was 'different' one wall had a few movie posters, random collages up, some drawings on poster boards with song lyrics, a poster of an old truck, and a few rows of string going from end to end, then pictures, drawings and letters were held on to them with cloths pins.

The wall opposite that one was covered in CD's shiny side out and old vinyl records, and randomly there were pictures of stuff relating to music, some were postcards of Elvis, or NSYNC, but there were also pictures of what I assumed was her when she was little playing a toy piano, and a few others of the like, along with sketches of people singing or dancing. On the other wall there was a large square portion covered in a velvety cloth with red, black, brown, and burgundy print, then tacked to it were a lot of random black and white things; some from magazines, some sketches, a few old photos, but the one that caught my eye was one of us right before I set off to camp, it was one of those you get in the photo booths at the mall with a border around it that said best friends forever.

I can't believe she still has this, much less that she has it up. Yeah I have mine, but I keep it in a folder in one of my drawers. I guess once we stopped being friends it was too hard to look at.

"Kate?" I jumped a bit startled then turned to face Miranda.

"Yeah?"

"I've got the list do you want to hit these last few places."

"Sure lets jet."

"Wow Sanchez, how'd you find all of these places?" I asked after walking out of the last store we'd found all the stuff we needed for the Dance and had some left over.

"Heh, I like to make stuff so I slowly found where I could get more for less I guess." she replied.

"Well we have this much left, so what do we do with it?" I asked showing her what was left in the budget.

"Karaoke!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"We could rent a Karaoke machine along with the disks, then we could have people volunteer or be nominated to sing, and at the end they all get a group shot of the singers and we put it on the yearbook cover. (They have a cool year book the cover looks like a collage of school event pictures.) Ya know how they always leave one space open for a dance picture!" she exclaimed.

I had to hand it to her she knew how to get the crowed involved. "Wow, I like that. Now will you be performing?" I had heard that she was some singer.

"Hah, I don't know maybe after I nominate both you and Gordo, I wouldn't want to give ya'll an inferiority complex before you even get up there. So I'll wait until after you go!" she said jokingly playing up to the diva attitude.

"Oh please Sanchez I'll mop the floor with you!" I snapped back before we both cracked up.

"So now what?" she asked once we'd calmed down.

"Um, do you have a dress yet?" Why was I acting like her friend?

"Yes, and no, I'm making most of it. You?"

"No, I don't even know what to get. I mean I want something different, but not too out there, plus it has to go with the card, how can I be the A♦?" Really what a stupid card.

"If you want I know a few, odd I guess would be the word, clothing stores, we could start at some of those since they have all sorts of clothing we could look for stuff that could work." She suggested.

"Really? That would be…great thanks" Wow, why was she helping me? I know we don't hate each other, but still.

"No problem, I like this stuff remember, so what's Ethan going to wear?"

"I won't even ask him. I figure let him choose what he wants. If not being a guy, he'd just tell me to but out, you know guys." I said as I walked into the store after her.

"Okay so what kind of thing are you into?" she asked motioning around the store, everything was sorted by color, and type.

"Um, why don't we try the white evening dresses?"

We spent most of the day trying on stuff at a few different shops, me for dance and Miranda just for fun, though most of the clothes were cool, I still didn't think anything would work.

"So Kate, you know how we were talking about Gordo, the other day?" Miranda said, Okay why bring that up…does she like him?

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well do you really think that you know he's a good guy…as far as like date worthy goes?" So she does like him!

"Yeah, if I weren't going with Ethan I'd totally ask him."

We were at the last shop and I was just about ready to head back when Miranda squealed, no I'm not kidding. "Kate! I think I found something that would be perfect!" she said excitedly handing me a white dress.

"Miranda, I don't know." The dress was short and white, it looked some what 80's with the crinolines, and the off the shoulder neck line, it was sequenced, and it had a huge red, plastic diamond in the front at the center of the neck line.

"Come on Kate just try it on." She said pushing me into a dressing room.

"Fine but can we leave after this?" I asked from the dressing room.

"Sure."

"Oh my gosh Sanchez, I think this one's it." I had to hand it to her, the dress ended just above my knees, and the top was form fitting while the skirt was flared out with the crinolines under it. The neck line was just enough to look good, but not trashy.

"Really? Let me see!" Miranda exclaimed impatiently.

I stepped out and of course she had a smug grin on her face. "See, Kate I told ya you'd look great."

"Shut up Sanchez" Then we both broke into a laugh. This was fun, not that I'll ever admit it.


	5. MMM!

A/N: this will be for all the folowing chaps:

I don't own a thing, Black Knight 03 rocks! mainly because he's my beta-er, and I love every one who reviews, even the flamers. If ya have any questions just e-mail me, or post a review, thanx!

**.........**

"Come on let's go!" Miranda called grabbing Gordo's arm before he even had a chance to great her.

"Glad to see you too, now why am I coming with you again?" He asked faking annoyance.

"It's tradition," She replied simply.

"Um, true, but I think we're too old for this now, we should be more mature..." Gordo said with the best straight face that he could conger.

Miranda just stood there looking at him, "More mature?...Fine if you don't want to do our TRADITIONAL 'Mall Mania Madness' I guess I could go alone and eat all that ice cream, and try on all that stuff, with out telling you about all of the odd people there, and who needs premium mall footage any way right?" she said walking off, trying to keep her face neutral as well until she turned letting a smirk surface.

"Well if you're going you know it's the best friend thing to do, to go along, just ya know so you don't go alone, and have people looking a you like you're insane all alone and stuff." Gordo replied.

"GOOD! Lets GO!" she squealed grabbing his arm once more and dragging him to her truck.

Okay now what exactly is this 'Mall Mania Madness'? Well it's simple, they go to the mall, Gordo with his camera of course and, they go to every store there, yes every store. Then once there, they take turns trying stuff on whether it be hats, shoes clothes, you name it, they raid toy stores, basically they go to the mall and ransack the place, and usually only come out with one ice cream cone and a video full of the day's adventures, though during the process they see how many people they can fool in to doing odd stuff in front of the camera. Now why do they do this? Well it's not like they have much else to do, and it's fun!

"Okay so where to start this year..." Miranda started.

"There is the side closest to the food court..." Gordo continued

"Allows early snack, but then again there is the advantage of starting on the other side and having something to look forward to..."

"True, but the food court's on the third floor..."

"And we could start on the first and work our way up..."

"But by the time we get through the first floor we'll be too tired to pull off going up..."

"Ah the possibilities..."

They both burst out laughing they went through this every year, they'd perfected the speech, or the essence of it, they never seemed to remember exactly what they said the year before each year claiming that no year could top it, but the next always did. They'd decided long ago that the best bet was to enter from wherever the nearest parking space was.

"Cool got one close to the suite store!" Miranda squealed as she parked.

"I'm not trying on all of those suites while you just sit there," Gordo grumbled play fully.

"Fine I'll try some on too, not like you could stop me!" she smiled as she raced him in.

"Okay you first! " Miranda yelled as they stepped in.

"Gordo went about trying things on as Miranda video taped him, Like always they were playing a POP compilation on the speakers, because that just happens in malls.

"Gordo, come on get into it, pretend it's a music video!" Miranda scolded good naturedly, they went through this every year, it always took Gordo a bit to cool down and start to have totally crazy (in a good way) fun.

"Okay now your turn!"

"Fine," she went and grabbed a bunch of seemingly random stuff then ran into a dressing room. "Oh this is perfect!" she squealed.

She came out of the dressing room wearing a Superman tie over her regular black t-shirt, she also had on a black with red pinstripe sports jacket, along with a baggy pair of black dress pants.

"What are you supposed to be? It looks like the store threw up on you!"

"Screw you I'm brilliant!" she laughed as she started dancing to the music. 'That you are' Gordo thought 'What?!!?' he scolded himself mentally, Miranda was his FRIEND!

She went back into the dressing room a few times and changed in and out of different outfits, her and Gordo swapping places every so often.

One rule they had decided on in this store any ways was to make ANY thing work size didn't matter. It made things more fun, after a good while there the left before they could be kicked out.

"Where to next?" Gordo asked.

"Um, let's go to the food court and check what we can get people to do."

"Sure, but shouldn't you do a quick wardrobe change?" Gordo asked motioning to her Will Sing for Food Shirt, which had the sleeves and neck line cut off, layered over a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Under that she had a black with white polka doted dress that went down to her knees, all of this was coupled with a pair of torn jeans.

"Huh?" Miranda asked in confusion. Gordo merely motioned for her to look down then here eyes widened as she put on her best pout. "What you don't think I look cute?"

'Of course she does she looks great in any thing, but...wait where did that come from?' "Of course you do doll, but if yous a wanna make it in this bizz yous a gotta roll with da puches, capeesh?" he asked playing off his emotions by slipping into one of the many rolls they'd created over the years.

"Fine, but I aint gotta like it hun, and just ya wait, I'll be big!" She re-buddled by doing the same, they quickly burst out laughing as Miranda made her way to the lady's room.

When she came out she'd ditched the jeans and t-shirt, sporting the dress with the button up shirt over it and a casual pair of heals, as she walked towards Gordo she pulled the pen that had been holding her hair into a French twist out, letting it cascade over hr shoulders in soft waives. "What do ya think?" She asked Gordo as she approached him.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, when did this happen? They did this every year, why now all of a sudden was he noticing that she had great legs, and the fact that she was funny?

"You look great." He said trying to sound casual.

An hour latter they'd gotten five people to sing I'm a little tea pot at the top of their lungs, a few strange confessions, a couple of people to start striping, and they even got two guys to make out with each other, though that may not have been entirely their doing according to Miranda's Gay-dar.

"So, where to now?" Miranda asked, once she'd once again gone through a costume change, she was now sporting her jeans and torn, 'Will sing for food' t-shirt, ditching her dres and shirt.

"Toy store?"

"YAY!" Miranda squealed as they made there way to the toy store.

Being well them, they decided to play with all the toys they could, including those bouncy ball thingies with the handle that you sit on and bounce around on.

"Wow, that must be some kind of record don't ya think?" Miranda asked once she and Gordo were on their way out of the mall for the day.

"Well let's see we were only kicked out of half the stores in the mall, we got prime footage before we got caught getting people to perform stunts for the camera, and I beat you to the mall" Gordo smirked.

"Did Not!' Miranda gasped.

"Yup I did, you just don't want to admit it!"

"Fine well let's just see who can make it back to the car first." Miranda challenged.

"Fine" With that they both took off, Miranda was just a few feet in front of Gordo, so he did the only thing he could do, he took advantage of her lead and ran up behind her then grabbed her around the waist, he spun her around so she was now behind him, (with her shrieks and protests "Gordo! You suck!") then kept on running while she tried to get back on track.

Miranda wasn't just going to stand there and let this injustice take place! She ran up behind him took hold of his shoulders and jumped on his back!

"Gah! Miranda!" Gordo hasped trying to keep his footing.

"Keep running and we'll call it a tie." Miranda proposed, that was all the encouragement he need he continued to run until they reached the car.

"YAY! You know you should think of making that your career, who knows how many people may need a ride?" Miranda teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, though as I recall you jumped me." Gordo pointed out. 'Not that I minded, actually... I think I liked it...WAIT no you did not like it this is MIRANDA get a hold of your self Gordon!' Gordo mentally scolded himself. He couldn't be attracted to his best friend could he?


	6. Preping the Gym

Gordo and Miranda walked into the Gym arms filled with odds and ends that would soon be used in decoration for the dance which was to take place the following night. The Gym was already filled with chatter as Lizzie, Kate, Ethan, and Danny talked waiting for the last two to arrive.

"Hey" Miranda called out to the crew; after greetings were exchanged everyone was broken up into groups to do certain tasks. Danny and Ethan were putting up some decorations and moving in some tables, while Lizzie and Kate put other decorations together, and Miranda and Gordo were making some of the more complicated decorations. Okay, so Miranda was telling Gordo what to do and scolding him if he didn't do it right, but same thing.

"Hey do you guys mind if I put some music on?" Lizzie asked.

"Please do!" Miranda begged, and the rest chuckled, Lizzie knowing her friend laughed and ran to the radio. Miranda seemed to always be surrounded by music, she even slept with it on.

"96.5 FM this is WPOP With all the best pop music of all time!" the announcer on the radio called out the proceeded to play a song all the girls knew by heart (I'm sure the guys did too but they didn't start singing it).

"Oh my gosh! NSYNC!" Miranda squealed (Gordo and the other two guys groaned at this, but she paid them no mind) and started singing. "Here we go one more time. Everybody's feeling fine. Here we go now"

"Yes, yes, yes here we go. NSYNC has got the flow" Kate and Lizzie joined in.

The three started walking towards the center of the gym singing "Bounce your head to the beat. We've got everything you need. Here we go now"

"Yes, yes, yes here we go.NSYNC has got the flow" they started dancing as they all reached the center which was still clear, Miranda was singing into a paint brush, Kate into a giant glue stick, and Lizzie was singing into a huge permanent marker.

Gordo couldn't help but notice how good Miranda looked dancing, but wait Miranda? Wasn't he crushing on Kate? And look at her why not? She was wearing tight jeans and a light pink baby t-shirt, in contrast to Miranda in a pair of baggy torn jeans she used for painting and an old Superman t-shirt tied to the side to keep it from getting in her way.

"Here we go just one more time. And everybody's feeling fine. Here we go now" Lizzie sang

"Here we go, yeah" Kate continued. "If you wanna party with us. Just feel free to feel the rhythm. Here we go now."

"Here we go" Lizzie chorused.

"You know the party's here." Miranda sang taking the lead and mimicking NSYNC's concert dance moves. "Sing-a-long and have no fear. NSYNC is here to make you people scream. Now is the time for us to reunite. Come on party people. There's a party going on tonight"

"Tonight is the night. Everything's gonna be alright" Kate stepped up to the center, luckily all three knew all the dance moves, why? Because if questioned they would all tell you the same thing, 'NSYNC was and still is the best "boy-band" (though they like to call it an all male musical group) ever'. "Just get up, feel the flow. And here we go." This continued through out the song with the girls alternating on singing lead.

This would have gone on with all the songs as the station played such great hits like, 'Pretty Fly For a White Guy', 'Freak on a Leash', 'Wannabe', 'Ray of Light', 'The Thong Song', 'The Boy is Mine', 'No Scrubs', 'Un Pretty', 'The Hardest thing', 'Girl on TV', I want it that way' and many, many more that they all knew by heart, though some the guys were a bit more reluctant on singing than others. But Gordo finally reminded the girls that if they sang and danced the whole time at this rate there wouldn't even be a dance, so the settled for just singing and working at the same time.

"Hey Kate, how are those center pieces coming along?" Miranda yelled over the radio.

"There great, how's it going with the poster board cards?" Kate yelled across the gym.

"We're hanggin' strong!" she called back, they had asked teachers for any spare poster boards they had and had come up with over a hundred in different sizes, now Gordo and Miranda were making each one into a card, then they would set them up later.

"Man, you guys I hate to do this but I've got to go," Lizzie said looking at her watch.

"That's okay. I know what you mean; I should be heading home too." Kate admitted. The crew had been working on the decorations for hours, they had gotten a lot of work done, but who knew if they could work on it tomorrow.

"Well, we don't need too much; I can stick around if ya'll have to go." Miranda supposed.

"Yeah, you ladies can go off, Danny and I can finish the lifting." Ethan said.

"You sure you don't mind?" Kate asked Miranda more than any one else, she had been the one to get Miranda into this after all, but her mom would kill her if she got home too late tonight.

"No prob., the rest is really just putting the cards up, we did all the hard stuff, anyways."

"Thanks Miranda, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Kate and Lizzie both called out as they left.

"What do you think of Gordo?" Kate asked Lizzie as they were walking home together.

""What do you mean?" Lizzie asked. Glancing at Kate, an idea struck her. "Kate do you like him?" she asked curiously.

"What? No, well not really, I mean he's okay, I was just wondering, because I think maybe Miranda might like him." Kate shrugged.

"Oh, hum, she might, but I think if she did they would have gotten together by now." Lizzie replied absent mindedly.

"Yeah guess you're right." Kate replied. 'hum, I guess I was wrong. Lizzie does know both of them better than I do.'

"Well, we have to be going too you guys." Danny informed them after an hour more of work.

"Yeah sorry Miranda, Gordon, but we can't stay out any longer." Ethan apologized.

"Don't worry ya'll helped a lot." Miranda said then bid them goodbye.

"You know you can go too if you want," Miranda said to Gordo after a couple of minuets.

"What? Are you kidding me? We've held out this far, you and I are in it for the long haul." Gordo replied with a smirk then continued to arrange some of the cards.

They worked and sang along to more pop songs, until after what seemed an eternity they were done. Miranda secured the last card in place then stepped back to the center of the gym, she stood there slowly spinning around to fully take in what they had created, and it was unbelievable.

"It's amazing," Gordo said and she now noticed he was standing beside her. At that moment 'Iris started playing from the radio. "May I have the first dance?" Gordo asked bowing dramatically and extending his hand.

"But of course" Miranda replied with a slight curtsy then taking his hand.

He placed her hand on his shoulder and put both of his around her waist, and they started to slowly glide rhythmically to the song.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

As they danced, Miranda rested her head on Gordo's shoulder.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the song ended then they slowly broke apart, neither one of them really wanting it to end. Then out of no where Gordo's cell phone rang ruining the moment.

"Hello?" Gordo answered, "Yeah I'm on my way, bye."

"Um that was my mom, we should get going." Gordo told her.

"Yeah okay." They drove in silence to Miranda's house.

Miranda opened the passenger door to get out the quickly turned back, and gave Gordo a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, for everything, bye!" and with that she was gone.

Gordo looked after her for a few seconds before his mind registered what had happened, it was just a kiss on the cheek right? It's not like it was a real kiss, and they had given each other friendly kisses before (ya' know pecks on the cheek, that sort of thing), then why did he feel like this?

He pushed it out of his mind, at least for the moment, and headed home.


	7. Fredrick

Miranda walked into her room with a smile on her face, they'd danced! What was going on? Did he like her too? Wait had she admitted that she liked him yet? Well, there was no point denying it now! She opened her journal and began writing.

**_Dear Journal,_**

__

_**Okay, now what is going on!?!? All we did was go decorate for the dance, but he stayed with me when everyone else left and then we danced to Iris. I love that song. It felt so good to be in his arms, but then his cell went off, like people don't know that you shouldn't call during a moment! But any way, does that mean he likes me?**_

_**J: What do you think?**_

_**M: Hey if you're going to answer me then at least you could be helpful!**_

_**J: You're the one writing all the responses sparky!**_

_**M: GAH! Fine I don't know if he likes me, but I guess I just really want him to, you know he's my best friend but I've liked him, well forever.**_

_**J: That long?**_

_**M: Yep, well I pushed that away when Lizzie liked him, but I guess I always did and still do.**_

_**J: Have you told him?**_

_**M: NO!**_

_**J: Are you going to?**_

_**M: Um...eventually?**_

_**J: Like at the dance?**_

_**M: Yeah... like at the dance, but what if he doesn't like me?**_

_**J: At least you'll know.**_

_**M: True**_

'Canceled? But how why! Gah! How could he do this!?!' Kate had just gotten off the phone with Ethan the day of the dance and he'd had the audacity to cancel!

It was ten in the morning, and tonight was the dance! How was she supposed to find a date? Who did she know that wasn't going to the dance with any one? GORDO! Miranda had mentioned he was having trouble with getting a date, and he was cute, 'YES!' Kate thought once deciding to ask Gordo.

"Um, hey Kate." Gordo said once he spotted her at the Digital Bean.

"Oh, hey glad you could come."

"No prob, so um why did you want to meet here?" he asked

"Well, you see I've got like this huge favor to ask."

"What is it?" Gordo asked suspiciously.

"Well I was wondering if you could go to the dance with me, like as my date."

"What about Ethan? Didn't Miranda say you were going together?"

"Oh, well he cancelled so..."

Gordo kind of tuned out of the rest, ' Kate is asking ME to the dance, but shouldn't this feel better? I mean that's what I wanted right? But what about Miranda?' Just then his phone rang, 'Speak of the devil' he thought looking at the caller ID on his phone.

"Hey" Gordo answered already knowing it was Miranda.

"Gordo!...Where...are you?" Miranda gasped into the phone near hysterics.

"Hey calm down, what's wrong?" Gordo asked franticly stepping away from the table.

"It's Fredrick!"

"What? What's wrong with Freddy?" he asked a bit relieved that no one was hurt.

"He's missing! Gordo I need him!"

"Okay, just calm down, I'll be right there okay? Everything will be alright okay?" he tried to calm her down.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Gordo chuckled to himself that was Miranda for you, never leave a man, or bear behind.

"Hey Kate something came up, it's pretty important, I got to run." he said once he got back to the table, then left.

Gordo made a quick stop at his house then headed over to Miranda's house. Once he got there Mrs. Sanchez informed him that she was pouting in her room and to head on up.

"Miranda?" Gordo asked pushing open the door to her room. She was sitting on her bed holding a pillow, and indeed pouting.

"Aw, I know you loved him, but I think I know something that will make you feel better." he said sitting next to her.

"Nope, he's gone!"

"Well can I try?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure."

"Here." he said pulling a teddy bear out of his jacket, the bear was a bit worse for wear but cute, he was sporting a superman shirt along with the matching cape.

"Freddy!" Miranda squealed taking the bear then hugging Gordo. "Where was he?"

"In my room, where you left him, remember you said he needed more male bonding and decided a sleep over at my house was just the ticket?"

"Oh yeah...um...I knew that?" she chucked trying to play it off.

"Hey why do you like Freddy so much?" he asked.

"You gave him to me, don't you remember?" she asked as if it were obvious.

"Yeah last summer."

"Yup, when we went to Six Flags, on our way back you gave him to me, then on the way back home we decided, okay well you decided that Fredrick was a perfect name! So it stuck." She said telling him the story of how he gave her the bear.

"So you like him because I gave him to you?"

"Yeah, that and look at him, he's adorable!" Gordo chuckled at this.

"Thanks Gordo" catching him a bit off guard.

"For what?"

"Bringing back Freddy!" she replied as if nothing. "So where were you?"

"Um, the Digital Bean." he answered a bit nervously no knowing why.

"Really? With whom?" she asked now curious.

"Um, Kate she wanted to ask me to the dance...as her date." he finished looking down.

Miranda's eyes went wide, but she quickly hid her shock, "Oh, um... that's great...you'll have fun with her." Miranda replied trying to go into best friend mode.

"Oh, you think I should?" Gordo asked looking up at her.

"Um, yeah that's what you wanted right?"

"Um...yeah, I guess it was."

"Okay, well have fun."

"Yeah...bye" with that he left, why was he doing this! Why couldn't he tell her that he wanted to go with her!?! Because she's his best friend and, she didn't like him back.


	8. The Dance

I was reading over the 'Fredrick' chapter, cuz he's making a cameo in my next fic, and I wanted to see what I did here, any who I just kept going and found this chapter embarrassing to read, so I fixed a few things, it should be better.

!#())$$904))$#$)$#

Hey Journal,

It's me again.

J: I figured as much.

M: Well, I did it...I got them together.

J: That's what you wanted right?

M: NO!... I mean yes, aw hell who am I kidding you're me any ways. I want him to be happy, but some how I always wished I was the one to make him happy. And after last night...oh I don't know I guess I thought I really did have a chance.

J: So you resent her?

M: Kate? No, I mean I never told her we were going together, though she should have guessed, but I did spend most of the time pushing Gordo at her and I can't blame her.

J: So you're going to give up just like that?

M: What else can I do? Profess my undying love for the guy?

J: Something like that, though I was thinking just fighting for him would work too.

M: I don't think I could beat up Kate, sure I could take her, but I'd feel bad.

J: So at least let him know how you feel.

M: But what if he doesn't feel the same?

J: He's your best friend I'm sure if that happens you'll be able to patch things up, but if he does feel the same and you don't tell him then where will that leave you.

M: True, okay... but how?

J: I don't know you figure it out.

M: Hey you're supposed to help here!

J: I can't give you answers you haven't thought up! You're writing this remember!

M: Oh...yeah well I guess I'll figure it out once I get there... Shit! The dance is starting right about...3...2...1...now. Well I've gotta get ready, wish me luck!

J: Good luck!...I'll need it.

M: Shut up!

Miranda stood upon the steps outside the gym 'this is it' she thought, then slowly made her way in.

As she did she gazed once again at the décor, it was amazing now with every one in there. The gym had been transformed into a house of cards, using all the poster boards and even some real cards, and some hot glue; they'd really pulled it off.

Miranda was shocked into reality as she heard Kate go up on stage. "Now, it's time to begin the Karaoke! Now you know the rules you can volunteer or make one of your friends a victim it's up to you, and every one who sings gets to be in the group shot for the year book!" Kate announced to the audience and got some cheers, then some one suggested she go first, and never being one to shy away from a crowd she did just that, doing an 'interesting' rendition of Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend. A few other victims were called upon stage most were okay, though a few were a bit musically challenged.

Miranda stood there gazing at this spectacle then it hit her, she knew what she had to do. "Any one else?" Kate asked into the microphone, and then with out giving it a second thought Miranda volunteered.

At that moment it seemed like the entire gym froze, there eyes fixated on her. Being the only volunteer it wasn't much of a shock. Now that she'd already agreed to this, there was no backing out. So as she carefully made her way from the back of the room to the stage, she was fully aware that Kate and Gordo would be watching.

Gordo watched Miranda make her way to the stage; she looked stunning in her black and white gown. Her hair cascading down her shoulders ending in a large perfect curl, she was the epitome of 40's/50's glamour complete with thick black eyeliner; blood read lipstick, and white satin gloves. (Go to my web page for the pic of this)

Once on stage she told the DJ which song she'd be singing then took the mic. Soon a sad melody began to play.

Miranda gazed into the audience then spotted Gordo, wearing the black on black zoot suite, with a white spade tie and matching black fedora (just in case you wanted to know the hat has a white feather with a spade painted on it), she made a point of meeting his gaze then began to sing.

_No I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way_

_The story goes_

She broke his gaze for a minuet looking over the audience.

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows_

After the quick once through of the audience her gaze once again met Gordo's where it rested through the remainder of the song.

_No I can't forget tomorrow _

_When I think of all my sorrow _

_When I had you there _

_But then I let you go _

_And now it's only fair _

_That I should let you know _

_What you should know _

I can't live

_If living is without you _

_I can't live _

_I can't give anymore _

_I can't live _

_If living is without you _

_I can't give _

_I can't give anymore_

Gordo maked his way to the stage never breaking Miranda's gaze.

_Well I can't forget this evening _

_Or your face as you were leaving _

_But I guess that's just the way _

_The story goes _

_You always smile but in your eyes _

_Your sorrow shows _

_Yes it shows _

I can't live

_If living is without you _

_I can't live _

_I can't give any more _

_I can't live _

_If living is without you _

_I can't give _

_I can't give anymore_

As Miranda finished the crowd erupted into cheers. She looked a bit startled for a second as if just realizing they'd been there all along.

Making her way off the stage she walked over to Gordo 'come on Miranda, there's no turning back now.' "Um, hi, you look great." was the only thing she could think to say.

"Thanks, I had a great designer, and you look beautiful." Miranda looked down uncharacteristically shy.

"How's..."

"I did..." they both started at once.

"Ladies first." Gordo insisted smiling.

"Oh, well I...Um how's the date with Kate?" Miranda asked not looking him in the eye.

"Um, I wouldn't know, I didn't come with her." Gordo deliberately caught her eye.

"Because?"

"Because, she just needed a rebound date, and I..." he said with a smirk.

"What? What do you want?" Miranda asked matching his smirk.

"I want to dance...with you." He extended a hand which Miranda easily took just as a balled began to play.

_It's amazing_

_How you can speak_

_Right to my heart_

_Without saying a word,_

_You can light up the dark_

_Try as I may_

_I could never explain_

_What I hear when_

_You don't say a thing_

They dance in a comfortable silence reaching an unspoken understanding about where they stand.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know_

_That you need me_

_There's a truth_

_In your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

_All day long_

_I can hear people_

_Talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

_(The crowd)_

_Try as they may_

_They can never define_

_What's been said_

_Between your_

_Heart and mine_

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know_

_That you need me_

_There's a truth_

_In your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know_

_That you need me_

_There's a truth_

_In your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

_(You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

_You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all)_

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know_

_That you need me_

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know_

_That you need me_

_There's a truth_

_In your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

_(You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

_You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all)_

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know_

_That you need me_

_(You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

_You say it best_

_When you say_

_Nothing at all)_

They spent the remainder of the dance laughing and dancing never mentioning the mutual attraction which was now evident.

"So, um Why don't we go drop of your car then go grab a bite?" Gordo asked once they exited the dance desperate to make the night last just a moment longer.

"Sure, just follow me." Miranda replied.

After finding that most fast food places only had the drive through open at this hour, they got a couple of burgers and headed over to Mirada's house. They sat on the hood of Gordo's car as always, they dumped out all of the fries on the bag between them, and then Miranda stuffed some in her burger.

"So, um we did good huh?" Mirada asked once they were done with the food and just lounging on the car.

"Yeah, the place looked great, and you were amazing." Miranda glanced down, blushing a bit, and then let out a slight shiver. "Are you cold? Here." Gordo draped his coat around Miranda's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Miranda's head shot up, shock evident.

"For not taking you to the dance, for drooling over Kate, for not realizing I liked you until it was too late." he said the last part looking down.

"Well, despite the fact that you didn't exactly take me to the dance, you were the best date I've had so far, and you're entitled to drool over the prettiest girl in school, and it's never to late to tell someone how you feel about them." Miranda replied smiling.

"Well, I guess you make valid points, but I beg to differ about Kate."

"Oh?" Miranda asked confused.

"Well, it's just she's not, you know...the prettiest girl in school." He shrugged.

Now Miranda was confused, "Don't tell me you still like, Liz." She let out a sigh, "you said you'd rather…"

"…Kiss Kate, than Lizzie." Gordo finished for her,"Yes, I remember and while that's true because kissing Lizzie was just, wrong…that doesn't mean I like Kate…not any more."

"You don't?"

"Nope, remember what I said when Liz and I broke up?" he asked looking at her hopefully.

"You promised you'd never date your friends again…Oh!" Gordo smiled thinking she'd got it, "that's why you don't like Kate, though since when are you guys close, because…"

Gordo sighed, sometimes Miranda was just as bad as Lizzie, "We're not, that's not it…after the promise, you told me never to make a promise I couldn't keep…and you were right."

"I was?" she asked realization staring to dawn on her.

"We'll that is…what would you do if I kissed you?" he asked finally meeting her gaze.

"You wouldn't…I mean…do you _want_ to kiss me?" she asked still a bit shocked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." he said slightly smirking then looking down.

"Okay" she whispered, right before they both cracked up.

"So, guess that means joint custody…"Gordo smirked a while later while they were still lying on his car.

"I think Fredrick would like that."

FIN


End file.
